It is recognized in the invention that an exhibition display apparatus as described above should be designed with the following criteria in mind.
The problem of the display apparatus becoming damaged is a serious one. Just after an exhibition, conditions are such that all but the most sturdy and robust display stands can become damaged very easily. Each exhibitor is trying at the same time to get his materials dismantled, and get them to a waiting truck.
At such a time, the only reliable way of getting the apparatus onto a truck is to pick up the apparatus and carry it to the truck. Often times, at exhibitions it is possible to bring the truck right up to the stand; but the exhibitor who can carry--usually by hand--his display materials to the truck can be away from the exhibition hours earlier than an exhibitor who has to wait until his truck can be brought up.
Even the need to use a wheeled trolley or the like is to be avoided if possible, since such trolleys tend not to be available at the critical moments.
The display apparatus therefore should be light enough to be carried; and sometimes it may be quite long distances from an exhibition stand to a waiting truck.
On the other hand, the apparatus must be strong enough to survive being dismantled under hurried and imperfect conditions. The apparatus must also be strong enough to survive the act of being carried to the truck. Moreover the apparatus should be strong enough to survive these things by a wide margin, so that the apparatus can be expected to be used at many exhibitions without being damaged.
The dismantling operation itself should require only a minimum use of tools. The manner of fixing the various parts of the apparatus together should not require the removal of small screws and the like, which might easily be lost in the post exhibition chaos.
Apart from those physical requirements, the apparatus should of course be suitable for its main purpose of carrying display materials. The apparatus should be such that the display designer can try out new display concepts at leisure in his own premises, and be certain that the apparatus will look the same when it is erected at an exhibition.
On the other hand, the apparatus should be versatile so that if changes do in fact turn out to be necessary upon arrival at the exhibition, the changes can be made quickly and simply, and can be made without exposing the apparatus to an increased chance of damage.